Just a dream
by Annetje
Summary: Als Harry weer wakker word na zijn grote gevecht tegen Voldemort blijkt dat de laatste zeven jaar maar een droom was. Hij heeft al die tijd in een coma gelegen. Maar is dit wel zo? Of hebben de zusters en dokter Sneep nog meer te verbergen?
1. Chapter 1

**Owkey… nieuw verhaal, ik heb gewoon stomweg besloten alles te posten wat ik heb. Dit verhaal ben ik mee begonnen voor DH dus geen spoilers whatsoever. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Het eerste hoofdstuk ik nogal… verwarrend, maar daar komt nog wel verandering in geloof me maar ;)  
x Anne**

Hoofdstuk 1

_17 juni 1997_

Dit was het dan, het laatste gevecht, eindelijk was het Harry's kans wraak te nemen.

Voor zijn ouders, voor Carlo, Sirius, Perkamentus en alle andere onschuldigen die gesneuveld waren in de oorlog. Een nutteloze oorlog voor de macht van een man…

Voldemort, hij keek Harry aan met zijn kille rode ogen, zijn slangachtige neusgaten spreidden zich en hij sprak: "Zielige jongen, denken dat je een kans maakt. De enige reden waarom je me al die tijd tegen hebt kunnen houden is omdat ik je onderschatte." Toen lachte hij kil en vervolgde: "Dat zal niet weer gebeuren."

Harry probeerde de rillingen te onderdrukken die na Voldemort's lach over zijn rug liepen. Dit lukte niet helemaal, maar toch zo goed dat Voldemort het niet merkte.

Hij hief zijn kin op en keek woedend naar Voldemort terwijl hij dacht: We zullen wel zien.

Toen voelde hij waarvoor hij gevreesd had, het lichte gevoel in zijn hoofd dat hem er alert op maakte dat Voldemort van plan was zijn hoofd en herinneringen binnen te dringen. Alleen zou hij dat niet toestaan. Hij maakte zijn hoofd leeg en sloot zijn gedachten af. Voldemort vloekte: "Als je denkt dat je zo makkelijk van me af komt…" Weer probeerde hij Harry's gedachten binnen te dringen. Deze keer hardhandiger, Harry kon het net afweren.

Voldemort hijgde: "Dus je hebt geoefend, nou en?" Opnieuw probeerde hij occlumentie, weer wist Harry het net af te weren.

Voor Voldemort het opnieuw kon proberen wees Harry met zijn toverstok op hem, in gedachten zei hij: "Legilimens."

Heer Voldemort sperde zijn ogen wijd open van schrik, 'Dit had hij niet verwacht.' dacht Harry triomfantelijk.

Even zag hij een flits van een woedende vrouw, een flits van de basilisk die Harry in zijn tweede jaar had verslagen en een flits van drie identieke meisjes die op hun knieën gingen zitten, twee vrijwillig en de derde duidelijk onder de imperius vloek en wild tegenspartelend. Toen net zo plotseling als het begonnen was, was het voorbij en keek Harry weer in het woedende, hijgende gezicht van Voldemort.

"Hoe durf je?" siste hij.

Harry grijnsde: "Gewoon, waarom niet?"

Voldemort sneerde: "Spreek niet zo tegen me!"

"Schreeuw niet zo." Sprak Harry rustig.

Dit had het effect dat hij verwachtte en Voldemort schreeuwde van woedde.

Harry grijnsde, dat was niet slim omdat hij even niet oplette waardoor Voldemort zijn stok op hem richtte. Na een rode lichtflits voelde Harry pijn, onbeschrijfelijke pijn die uit elke porie van zijn lijf leek te komen.

Na wat voelde als uren maar waarschijnlijk alleen een paar minuten was geweest hief Voldemort de spreuk op.

Harry voelde zich beurs, alles deed zeer. Maar hij stond op, hoewel hij liever nog een maand of twee had willen blijven liggen.

Toen hij weer op zijn benen stond rechtte hij zijn rug en wees zijn toverstok op Voldemort, die op zijn beurt weer zijn toverstok op Harry richtte: "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" riepen ze tegelijk.

Twee groene flitsen, twee verschillende mannen en twee verschillende redenen. De ene verbeten, vol van woedde, haat en machtslust.

De ander vechtend voor rust, wraak voor zijn overleden familie en vrienden.

Een zee van groen licht, Harry zag het licht in de ogen van zijn aartsvijand doven. Toen werd alles zwart voor zijn eigen ogen, en hij viel achteruit.

Heel even later kwam hij bij, ergens ver achterin zijn hoofd realiseerde hij dat hij dood had moeten zijn.

Hij zag een grote huidskleurige vlek in zijn gezichtsveld, alleen was zijn zicht zo wazig dat hij niet kon zien wat het was. Hij nam aan dat het een hoofd was.

In de verte hoorde hij stemmen, vanwege zijn bonkende hoofdpijn was het moeilijk te ontcijferen wat er gezegd werd. Toen hij zich sterk concentreerde kon hij een paar zinnen verstaan.

"De duistere heer is dood." Zei een heldere stem.

Dezelfde stem, alleen van een andere plek, dichterbij, antwoordde: "De jongen leeft nog."

De stem van de eerste plek zei weer: "Moeten we het plan doorzetten?"

Weer antwoordde de stem vlak bij zijn oor: "Ja, we moeten de laatste wens van de duistere heer uitvoeren."

Toen klonk weer dezelfde stem, alleen nu van ver weg: "Meiden, de schouwers komen eraan! Moven met die hap!"

Harry voelde hoe hij opgetild werd, hij wou protesteren. Of in ieder geval iets bewegen, maar er was niets dat hij kon doen. Terwijl zijn lichaam van de grond kwam voelde Harry hoe hij weer wegzakte en voor hij er tegen kon vechten was hij weer weggevallen in een staat van bewusteloosheid.

_8 juli 1997_

De volgende keer dat Harry wakker werd was hij omringd door fel licht, hij knipperde met zijn ogen die zeer deden door de plotselinge lichtinval. Zijn hoofd bonkte nog steeds, dit werd niet bevorderd door een piepje en nog een, en nog een. Er klonk een regelmatig gepiep van rechts.

Toen hij keek zag hij wazig een grijs blok waar blauw licht vandaan kwam. Toen voelde hij iets achterin zijn keel, het belemmerde zijn ademhaling.

Harry begon te hoesten, hij reikte met zijn hand naar zijn mond en voelde een slangetje. Over het slangetje zat een stukje tape dat het op zijn plek hield. Harry pulkte met zijn nagels aan de randjes van de tape, terwijl hij zijn best deed te ademen ondanks het slangetje.

Het gepiep versnelde en Harry hoorde iemand naar hem toe rennen, het leek alsof zijn hoofd barstte toen een vrouwelijke stem hysterisch begon te schreeuwen: "Hij is wakker! Dokter, kom snel! De jongen van Potter is wakker!"

Even was het stil, toen leek het of er een orkaan om hem heen losbarstte. Harry gaf het op de tape los te trekken en drukte zijn handen op zijn oren. Alles om ervoor te zorgen dat zijn hoofd niet zou exploderen.

Toen hij zijn ogen opendeed zag hij allemaal wazige vormen die veel te snel bewogen naar zijn zin, hij wou gewoon weer gaan slapen toen hij iets ijskouds op zijn borst voelde. Met een gedempt gilletje door het slangetje ging hij rechtop zitten.

Na een paar keer met zijn ogen geknepen te hebben om ze te focussen zag hij een stethoscoop uit zijn pyjama hangen. Geschokt kreek hij om zich heen, naast zijn bed stonden twee vrouwen in witte jurken.

De vrouw die het dichtst bij hem stond duwde hem rustig terug op zijn kussen en haalde de stethoscoop onder zijn pyjama vandaan: "Rustig maar, ik moest even naar je hartslag luisteren."

Voorzichtig haalde ze de tape over het slangetje weg en trok hem er uit met veel gekuch en gekokhals van Harry.

Toen hij weer kon praten vroeg Harry verbaast: "Wie bent u?"

Ze glimlachte: "Ik ben Mira, en ik ben een je, geen u."

"Waar ben ik?"

Geruststellend legde ze een hand op zijn voorhoofd: "Je bent in het Rainwood ziekenhuis, net iets ten zuiden van Londen."

Harry keek haar fronsend aan: "Waar zijn mijn vrienden? Ginny, Ron en Hermelien, zijn ze oké?"

Mira leek even van haar stuk gebracht toen schudde ze triest haar hoofd: "Harry, je moet naar me luisteren. Het was allemaal maar een nare droom."

Met grote ogen keek Harry de zuster aan, wáár had deze vrouw het over?

Ze haalde even die adem een keek Harry in zijn ogen: "Luister, ik weet dat het raar klinkt maar de Ginny, Ron en Hermelien die jij kent bestaan niet. Het was een droom, een illusie."

Harry begon te vechten om los te komen, maar Mira en de andere zuster hielden hem stevig vast. Mira ging onverbiddelijk verder: "Zweinstein bestaat niet, de wegisweg bestaat niet en je bent géén tovenaar. Je hebt voor zeven jaar in coma gelegen. Het was allemaal een droom."

Bij die laatste woorden viel Harry slap neer. Zijn lichaam, wereld en leven stortten in.

**Okey… beetje dramatisch eind, ik weet het. Maar laat ff weten wat jullie vonden **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aangezien ik de helft van het hoofdstuk al af had heb ik maar besloten het ff af te ronden ****. Ik heb geprobeerd dit hoofdstuk iets losser te maken, hoop dat het gelukt is. Nog bedankt aan:  
****Do:**** Hier is … dan!!! XD  
****Aquakim:**** Euhm… ja… Sneep? Die is niet echt dood, als in… ach lees maar   
Veel plezier met lezen  
x Anne** Hoofdstuk 2 

_9 juli 1997_

"Isa, haal de dokter! Volgens mij komt hij weer bij!"

Harry kreunde en knipperde een paar keer met zijn ogen, de vrouw die hem met de stethoscoop had gecontroleerd, Mira, stond over hem heen gebogen: "Harry? Ben je wakker?"

Zachtjes knikte hij: "Ja." Zijn stem klonk ruw. Mira hielp hem iets overeind zitten en gaf hem een glas water waar hij dankbaar van dronk.

Toen kwam de verpleegster die had geholpen hem naar beneden te houden om het gordijn heen lopen: "Oh goed, je bent wakker! Ik ben Isa."

Harry knikte en toen draaide ze zich naar Mira: "De dokter komt er zo aan."

Vaag leken de zusters hetzelfde maar ook weer helemaal niet, Isa had stijl zwart haar in een bob en had haar witte jas om haar middel gebonden. Ze droeg een strak zwart T-shirt en een rok tot halverwege haar bovenbenen.

Mira daarentegen had lang bruin haar dat in krullen tot halverwege haar middel kwam. Ze droeg onder haar witte jas een bleke spijkerbroek en een loszittend babyblauw T-shirt.

Toen kwam er een derde zuster binnen, zij had haar witte jas om haar schouders gebonden en haar rode haar kwam met een lichte slag tot net iets over haar schouders. Ze droeg een witte polo en een kaki kuitbroek.

Isa glimlachte: "Heb je hem kunnen vinden, Anna?"

Anna knikte en toen pas zag Harry de zwartharige man die achter Anna had aangelopen, hij schoot overeind en siste: "Sneep."

De man glimlachte: "Blij dat je me herinnert, maar je mag me ook gewoon dokter Severus noemen hoor Harry."

Even was Harry afgeleid door het feit dat Sneep zijn voornaam had uitgesproken en nog erger: naar hem had geglimlacht.

Toen sprong hij van zijn bed en vloog de dokter aan. Maar Isa en Mira hielden hem tegen.

"JIJ HEBT PERKAMENTUS VERMOORD" Harry stribbelde tegen zo hard hij kon maar hij was te zwak.

Sneep ging met een zucht zitten: "Dat zal ik niet ontkennen. Als ik hem had laten vastbinden was hij nooit van de toren gesprongen."

Harry werd woedend: "LEUGENAAR, JE HEBT HEM VAN DE TOREN GEGOOID!!!"

Sneep keek hem geschokt aan: "Waarom zou ik dat doen? Meneer Perkamentus was net aan de beterende hand. Nouja, zijn hand niet dan… afschuwelijk dat ongeluk met zijn fornuis. Ik kan gewoon niet geloven dat zijn kinderen hem zo alleen lieten."

Door zijn woedde had Harry niet gevoeld dat Anna een spuit spierverlammer in zijn arm had gespoten en hij zakte in elkaar. Mira en Isa tilden hem het bed weer op en Mira legde het laken weer over hem heen en streek zijn haar uit zijn ogen terwijl Anna, Isa en Sneep vertrokken.

Ze ging op de zijkant van zijn bed zitten en depte zijn voorhoofd met een koude doek: "Ga maar slapen, morgen zal alles wel weer beter lijken."

Toen ze klaar was trok ze het laken recht en liep ook weg. Harry viel weg in een diepe slaap.

_14 juli 1997_

"HARRY! LAAT DOKTER SNEEP NU LOS!!!"

Isa probeerde Harry's tanden uit Sneep's arm te halen wat erin resulteerde dat Harry alleen nog maar steviger doorbeet terwijl Sneep schreeuwde van de pijn.

Anna kwam de ruimte binnenrennen met een spuit spierverlammers, Harry had geteld en dit was al de negende spuit in zes dagen. Maar hij vertikte het professor Sneep bij zich in de buurt te laten, ze hadden hem al aan het bed vastgebonden dus kon hij niet meer schoppen of slaan. Maar toen Sneep zijn longen wou controleren had hij zijn tanden zo diep als hij kon in de arm van de zwartharige man gezet.

"Anna, nee!" Mira hield de hand van de roodharige zuster tegen. "We kunnen hem niet nóg meer geven, straks word het schadelijk." Anna haalde haar schouders op maar Mira smeekte: "Laat mij het alsjeblieft proberen."

Anna rolde met haar ogen maar gebaarde dat ze het mocht, Mira draaide zich naar Harry: "Alsjeblieft Harry, laat los." Maar Harry negeerde haar.

"Mira… hij… luistert niet… alsjeblieft…" Hijgde Isa.

Maar Mira legde een hand op zijn schouder, hij voelde ijskoud aan, toen boog ze naar beneden en fluisterde in zijn oor: "Alsjeblieft laat hem gaan, als je zo doorgaat zullen ze je net als Loena naar de verstandelijk gehandicapten afdeling overplaatsen. Geloof me, dat wil je niet. Alsjeblieft Harry."

Langzaam haalde Harry zijn tanden uit Sneep's arm. Die meteen achteruitsprong en ontzet naar de wond keek.

Mira streek over zijn haar en glimlachte naar hem. Isa, Anna en Sneep liepen weg.

Harry keek Mira met grote ogen aan: "Loena Leeflang was hier?"

"Dus je herinnerd je haar?" Glimlachte Mira.

Knikkend zei Harry: "Ja, ze was een Ravenklauw. Een jaar jonger."

Mira zuchtte en keek even omhoog, toen keek ze weer naar Harry: "Nee, Harry. Loena was een meisje, inderdaad een jaar jonger dan jij, maar ze was hier omdat ze een chronische verkoudheid had. Jammer genoeg ging er iets mis tijdens de operatie en nu zit ze permanent in de verstandelijke gehandicapten afdeling."

Met een langgerekte kreun drukte Harry zijn handen tegen zijn ogen. Dit gaf hem echt hoofdpijn.

**Nou? Wat vonden jullie? Ik zal proberen zo snel mogelijk te updaten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke… 2 jaar later -_-' (don't worry, I DO feel terrible :S) Maar ik MOET dit verhaal echt afmaken, ik vind het idee opzich ZO LEUK dat ik mezelf gewoon DWING dit te doen :P anders kom ik toch nooit aan het schrijven (A) Njah, ik zal jullie niet veel langer ophouden, alleen natuurlijk de bedankjes nog:  
****aquakim:**** NO WAY! Dokter Sneep is van mij :D Zie je m al voor je in zo'n smexy doktersjas? (OMGOMG HYPERVENTILATIE (A))  
Njah, have fun met dit hoofdstuk!  
X Anne!**

_17 juli 1997_

"Weet je zeker dat je niet meer wilt?" Mira draaide met het bakje pudding onder zijn neus.

Maar Harry schudde zijn hoofd: "Nee, dank je. Ik heb echt genoeg gehad."

"Goed dan, dan vind je het vast niet echt dat ik dit doe." Voordat hij zijn hoofd weg had kunnen trekken had Mira het schaaltje omhoog gedrukt waardoor zijn neus nu onder de pudding zat.

Ze proestte het uit: "Je lijkt net een clown."

Harry wreef lachend de roze pudding van zijn neus.

Over de afgelopen dagen was hij Mira aardig gaan vinden, ze bleef net iets langer bij hem dan de rest en gaf hem, als ze pudding hadden, een extra portie. Gewoon, omdat hij pudding lekker vond. Toch was er iets wat aan hem bleef knagen. "Mira?"

Ze keek op van het etenswagentje dat ze weer aan het inpakken was: "Ja."

"Wat is er nou met mij gebeurt?" vroeg Harry. Liever wou hij het antwoord niet weten, maar het werd tijd dat hij zich niet meer aanstelde en gewoon accepteerde wat er was gebeurt.

Mira zuchtte en ging naast hem op zijn bed zitten: "Weet je zeker dat je het wilt weten?"

Knikkend zei Harry: "Het moet toch een keertje."

"Oké, als jij denkt dat je er klaar voor bent." Mira keek even uit het raam en leek kilometers weg te zijn. Toen schudde ze haar hoofd: "Goed, het begon allemaal zeven jaar geleden. Je leefde op dat moment bij je oom en tante: Herman en Petunia Duffeling en hun zoon Dirk. Weet je dit nog?"

Harry knikte: "Ja, omdat mijn ouders toen ik een was vermoord zijn door Voldemort, een kwaadaardige tovenaar."

Mira zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd: "Nee Harry, je ouders zijn omgekomen in een auto ongeluk. Het is een wonder dat jij dat ongeluk überhaupt overleefd hebt. Ik heb de dossiers gezien, de auto van je ouders was helemaal samengeperst."

Harry sloot zijn ogen en zuchtte diep: "Oké, en wat gebeurde er zeven jaar geleden dan?"

"Weet je zeker dat ik verder moet gaan?" Mira keek hem bezorgd aan, maar Harry knikte: "Beste alles in een keer."

"Dus, zeven jaar geleden, een paar maanden voor je elfde verjaardag. Ik geloof dat het op de verjaardag van je neef, Dirk, was. Gingen jullie gezamenlijk naar de dierentuin. Wat geen van jullie alleen wist was dat er die dag een Boa Constrictor ontsnapt."

"Dat heb ik gedaan." Harry had het gezegd voor hij zichzelf tegen kon houden.

"Sorry?" Mira keek hem geschokt aan. "Heb jij die slang losgelaten?"

Harry knikte: "Ik heb het glas laten verdwijnen."

Mira ontspande en keek hem vermoeid aan: "Harry, glas verdwijnt niet zomaar."

"Natuurlijk niet. Maar ik zeg toch net: ik heb het laten verdw- Ach, laat maar. Vertel verder."

Twijfelend keek Mira hem aan blijkbaar besloot ze tenslotte toch het verhaal af te maken want ze ging verder: "Waar was ik? Oh ja, de boa. Er was dus die dag een Boa Constrictor ontsnapt, en op het moment dat je oom en tante, je neef en zijn vriend en jijzelf in het reptielenhuis waren kwam de slang tevoorschijn. Je kunt je voorstellen wat een paniek dit veroorzaakte en de opzichters raceten allemaal snel naar het reptielenhuis toe terwijl iedereen die op dat moment in het reptielenhuis naar buiten rende. Jij was een van deze mensen. Jammer genoeg letten de opzichters, door de paniek die uitbrak, niet op de snelheid die ze reden. En toen jij uit het reptielenhuis rende, rende je recht tegen een van de wagentjes van de opzichters op, die ruim een snelheid van 50 reed. Je werd de lucht in geslingerd en viel meters verderop op de grond."

Mira stopte even, ze leek bang dat ze te ver was gegaan, maar Harry knikte naar haar als teken dat ze verder kon gaan. "Toen je voor het eerst hier kwam zat je onder de schrammen en sneeën, ook had je meerdere botbreuken en een terugkerende klaplong. In het begin waren we bang dat je het niet zou halen. Gelukkig herstelden je fysieke wonden zich snel, het enige waar wij ons zorgen over maakten was het feit dat je maar niet wakker wou worden en we dus niet wisten in hoeverre je hersenen schade hadden opgelopen. Vaak word familieleden ook afgeraden patiënten mechanisch in leven te houden. Maar je oom en tante weigerden je op te geven, ze bleven erin geloven dat je nog wakker zou worden, en zo te zien hadden ze gelijk." Eindigde ze met een glimlach.

Harry keek verbaast: "Mijn oom en tante wouden mij níét laten doodgaan?"

Fronsend keek Mira hem aan: "Ik vertel je net dat je bijna bent overleden en jij vind het raar dat je oom en tante de stekker er niet uit hebben getrokken?"

"Ja," Knikte Harry: "ze hebben altijd al een hekel aan mij gehad."

Mira glimlachte: "Blijkbaar dus niet."

_21 juli 1997_

Na het bijtincident was professor Sn… Dokter Severus vandaag voor het eerst weer terug. Harry keek met voldoening naar het verband precies halverwege zijn onderarm. Mira stootte hem aan en siste: "Toe dan!"

Harry haalde diep adem: "Het spijt me pr… dokter Severus."

Sneep glimlachte voorzichtig: "Het is oké, je was verward. Ik heb het ook verkeerd aangepakt. Ik zal voor een nieuwe dokter zorgen."

"Nee." Harry schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat is niet nodig, het spijt me en ik begrijp het als u niet meer mijn dokter wil zijn. Maar om mij hoeft u geen nieuwe dokter te regelen."

"Weet je dat zeker?" Sneep keek verbaast.

Maar Harry glimlachte: "Heel zeker, dokter." Als Sneep hier ergens rondliep had Harry hem het liefste ergens waar hij een oogje op hem kon houden.

Sneep glimlachte terug: "Dat is dan geregeld."

_22 juli 1997_

Sneep was net langs geweest om hem zijn medicatie te geven die hij zonder klagen had genomen. En Mira zat nog naast hem op het bed. Nu hij het verhaal wist, wat ze hier wilden dat hij geloofde dat er de afgelopen zeven jaar was gebeurt. Vroeg hij zich af wat Mira de eerste momenten nadat hij wakker was geworden had bedoeld met dat de Ginny, Ron en Hermelien die hij kende niet bestonden… bestond er dan wel een andere Ginny, Ron en Hermelien? Loena en Perkamentus hadden ze immers ook een verhaal omheen bedacht.

"Mira?"

Glimlachend keek ze hem aan: "Ja?"

"Kun je me vertellen over de mensen hier?"

"Hoe bedoel je?" Fronste ze.

Harry keek naar zijn handen zodat er geen kans was dat Mira zag dat hij loog: "De mensen die ik dacht te kennen, wat zijn hun echte verhalen."

Mira zuchtte: "Weet je het zeker?"

Harry knikte, nog steeds naar zijn handen kijkend.

"Oke, met wie wou je beginnen?" Harry keek op van zijn handen en zag dat ze hem met een vriendelijke glimlach aankeek. Hij voelde zich slecht dat hij tegen haar loog, maar waarschijnlijk loog zij ook hielp hij zichzelf te herinneren.

"Vertel me wie Ginny, Ron en Hermelien zijn."

**Oooohhh! Cliffhanger(tje) Als jullie nog leuke suggesties hebben laat het me weten! Ik sta open voor originele ideeën :D :D Tot de volgende upload ^^x**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! Volgens my heb ik al ongeveer een half jaar niets meer geschreven -zooo druk- En als dan je laptop ook nog besluit alles wat je nog wel had te wissen – net als de rest van mijn bestanden/muziek/etc.- heb je dr om eerlijk te zijn ook niet meer veel zin in -_-' Maarja, op een brakke zondag achter de laptop kruipen met de muziek hard aan is toch wel even lekker :D  
… Sorry, ik ben aan t lullen :S Nog ff bedankjes en dan zal ik jullie aan t lezen laten :)  
Yami no Hime III: Ik ook :P het gaat me alleen net ietsje langzamer dan ik wil :S  
Lopot: Dat vind ik prima, ieder zn eigen smaak :) dit verhaal is eigenlijk meer begonnen als een plot-bunny wat ik kwijt MOEST. Maar ik ben er aan gehecht geraakt ^.^  
geijko547: Nu! :D Naja, klaar… met dit hoofdstuk dan ;)  
Annabel: Bijna een jaar? Zo goed? Ik heb gewoon niet de dicipline om wekelijks of maandelijks te updaten. Ik schrijf als ik ervoor in de 'mood' ben :P  
Nou, dat was het, veel plezier met lezen. Ik hoop dat het hoofdstuk een beetje bevalt :D  
Xx Anne**

_22 juni 1997_

Mira keek hem even aan en knikte toen: "Oke, als je het echt wilt weten. Laten we beginnen met Hermelien: Hermelien Griffel was een medische stagiaire hier, ze heeft hier zeven jaar rondgelopen en een medisch verslag over jou geschreven. Begin deze maand heeft ze een functie aangenomen in Dublin, Ierland.

Haar vriend: Ron Wemel en zijn zusje Ginny hebben hier een opleiding tot verpleger gevolgd en daarna nog voor een aantal jaar als verpleger hier gewerkt. Maar Ron is samen met Hermelien naar Dublin gegaan. En van wat ik gehoord heb wonen en werken ze daar nu samen. En Ginny van hebben ze helaas een paar maanden geleden haar contract moeten beëindigen vanwege een ontoereikend budget op de afdeling. Maar de laatste keer dat ik haar sprak zei ze dat ze waarschijnlijk in een groot ziekenhuis in Birmingham aan het werk kon."

Nadat ze dit had gezegd bestudeerde ze zijn gezicht: "Je gelooft me niet."

Ze had gelijk maar Harry was bang voor wat er zou gebeuren als hij hun verhaal niet zou accepteren dus zei hij: "Het is allemaal nogal moeilijk te bevatten."

"Natuurlijk. Ik zal je met rust laten. Dan kun je het allemaal even laten bezinken." Ze gaf hem een bemoedigende glimlach, stond op en verliet de kamer.

Toen de deur achter haar dichtviel liet hij zich achterover in zijn kussen vallen. Dit was bizar, dachten ze nou echt dat hij dit zou gaan geloven? Hij was Harry Potter, de jongen die bleef leven. Geen slachtoffer van een ongeluk met een oversized golfkarretje. Deze mensen waren gek! Hij moest hier weg.

En hij nam zich voor dat als hij beter te pas was en de kans kreeg hij weg zou rennen. Hij zou de Wegisweg zoeken, of Zweinsveld. En daar zou hij iemand vinden die hem kon vertellen wat er nu écht was gebeurt.

Met die geruststellende gedachte sliep hij in.

_29 juni 1997_

Harry was trots op zichzelf, de afgelopen week had hij zich voorbeeldig gedragen. Hij had niet eens gelachen toen Mira alle belachelijke uitleggen gaf voor de mensen die hij in de afgelopen zeven jaar had ontmoet.

Sommige waren echt te bizar voor woorden: Victor Krum die van zijn balkon was gevallen tijdens een potje overgooien. Of Fred en George Wremel, ja, Wremel, niet Wemel, als siamese tweeling die eerst een ongeluk hadden gehad met vuurwerk en daarna uit elkaar waren gehaald waarbij George een oor verloor. Oh, dan was er ook nog Nymphadora Tops die een aandoening had waardoor vochtophopingen onder haar huid steeds haar gezicht veranderden. En Frederik Kist, professor Kist, was geen geest maar een albino met een depersonalisatie stoornis, een stoornis waarbij iemand die nog leeft denkt dat hij overleden is. En de meest belachelijke van allemaal was dat Rubeus Hagrid, acromegalie, oftewel reusgroei zou hebben. Hij had hier gelegen in verband met pijnklachten.

Harry moest een glimlach onderdrukken als hij er alleen al weer aan dacht. Sneep had hem gezegd dat ze hem over een paar dagen naar een groepszaal zouden verplaatsten en daarna zouden beginnen met zijn rehabilitatie. Aangezien Harry, volgens hen, zeven jaar in coma had gelegen moest hij helemaal weer opnieuw leren te lopen. Daarna zou hij vertrekken.

**Oooooh… Harry gaat ervandoor :P Laat ff weten wat jullie van de 'echte' verhalen vonden… ik wil er eigenlijk graag nog wel meer bedenken :P Btw, wat is jullie favoriet? (die van mij is Perkamentus (A) de arme stakker XD Oh, of professor Kist… ik vind het echt zo'n aparte stoornis, ik moest m gebruiken :) )**

**Ps. Ik weet dat het niet veel is maar ik ga ECHT mijn best doen verder te gaan met schrijven :)**


End file.
